JacobXBella Drabbles & One Shots
by xx-star-x-girl-xx
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and one shots in one place. All by me. There will obviously be spoilers and most so far seem to be right around New Moon. Please, if you are a crazy Edward fan and hate Jacob, please no flames and please stay away.
1. Beautiful Disaster

Title: Beautiful Disaster  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: Beautiful Disaster [LIVE] by Kelly Clarkson  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: Ladeedaa

_He's soft to the touch, but frayed at the end he breaks, he's never enough, and still he's more than I can take_  
When I look Jake in the eyes I know there's something there. I know he loves me. I know he's in love with me and I don't know what to do about it. It's not that I don't care about him because he knows, with that little smirk he wears, that I love him too. But he's never enough. He's not Edward. But everytime I'm with him, my heart swells and I just want to wrap my arms around him. I want to love him like he deserves to be loved. That's as much as he deserves and more because he is just so lovely. He's sort of beautiful. Hell, he's really beautiful.


	2. Emergency

Title: Emergency  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: Emergency by Paramore  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: *GRIN*

_Cause I've seen love die, way too many times when it deserved to be alive_  
She sat there, broken like a rag doll. I could see it in her and I knew that her love for him would always be there, but always causing her pain. Unnecessary pain. The only thing I could do was protect her. That monster was the one who abandoned her and all I wanted was to make her feel better. I let her hold onto me and she once to me that I was "sort of beautiful" and that only made my heart grow fonder of her. I would never let him touch her again, because my love for her deserves to be alive and I know she feels the same way somehow.


	3. Get Back

Title: Get Back  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: Get Back by Demi Lovato  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: :]

_Oh kiss me, like you mean it, Like you miss me, Cause I know that you do._  
I know what's going through her mind right now, and I cannot explain just how pissed I am. She wants both. She wants to have her cake and eat it too, but that's not possible. She wants him, but she wants me and it just doesn't work that way. I just want her to pick me, but I know she won't. I would be the better choice, and she knows it. But there's soething that calls her to him and I just want so bad for her to kiss me again. Because I know she misses me and I know that I will always have a part of her heart that _he_ can never get to.


	4. Cold As You

Title: Cold As You  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Edward/Bella sorta and more Jacob/Bella  
Song: Cold As You by Taylor Swift  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: Sorry, this isn't a drabble. More of a oneshot :P

_You have a way of coming easily to me, And when you take, you take the very best of me, So I start a fight cause I need to feel something. And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_  
I remember, when I first met him, he was all I could think of. He was all that I could dream of. That perfect face, angelic in such a way that I could never compare. I found out his secret, he let me into his life and as always he was afraid of killing me because of it. When I was nearly killed by his own brother, that's when it ended. He left me broken in the woods to fend for myself. He didn't want me anymore and I won't tell you just how much that killed cause deep down I knew that if I let that hole that was left, it would rip me apart. I needed something, I needed some air. Maybe the sun. Something that would stray me away from the cold bitterness of his presence, still imprinted in my heart. I met that sun in the winter time. It was refreshing to feel something again. The numbness was gone and I was able to feel again. I often felt like I was using him, but I just couldn't help myself because I was growing to be very fond of my Jacob. He was my safe harbour. And when I thought about Edward, and the vampires I finally understood why some on the reservation called them _the cold ones_ though I knew their reason and explaination was different from mine, it was just how I saw them now.  
I can tell you now that I did find the sun, it warmed my heart letting the imprints of Edward soften up and finally release the hold on me. I felt better day after day just by being with Jake. His smiles were contagious and I continually felt myself falling hopelessly in love with him. Was that wrong? I knew that even though Edward's imprint was gone, a part of my heart still belonged to him and always would. I suppose if I thought hard enough about it I could find ways to confirm it or deny it and I knew that it wasn't healthy for me to feel this way. I didn't have to hold that hole anymore. It was pretty much gone when my sun came and warmed me up. Jake didn't seem to mind when I clung to him. He seemed to rather enjoy it and I always knew he felt that way for me.  
Things eventually changed though. I knew it would. Jake suddenly became bitter with me. More angry and I wondered if he just got sick of me. I soon found out why and his anger dulled but it was still there, in the corner of his eyes. Someone had stolen the light from my sun, but it was still the same old Jake when he would hold me close, letting the pain of it all just fall from me. Yeah things changed and I cannot decide if it was for the good or bad. I just knew that I had to keep ahold of my Jake. He was mine and I was never going to let some pack completely consume him. He was still mine and I wasn't going to let any new responsibilities take control of that.  
I wonder if he knew. I wonder if he knew just how much I've grown to love him. And fall in love with him. There was nothing in the world that I could hide behind anymore and knowing just how much he felt for me I had to say it. The day I did he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and whispered the return in my ear. Then he kissed me. It was one of those tinkling in you belly, heart over the moon and back, swelling in you chest, can't get enough of you kisses and I returned it. I wanted him to stay close to me. Forever. If Edward chose to come back, it was long gone and there was nothing he could do because he still had that part but it was very, very little. There was nothing in the world that was going to stop me now, because I will never let anyone ruin me like that again. Now that I have Jake here, that's all I need. And if I were to see Edward again all I'd have to say to him is this, _"And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."_


	5. Not What You See

Title: Not What You See  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: Not What You See by Kutless  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: Nothing really. Same as always.

_Cause I am not what you see, not much more than asleep_  
I walk. I talk. I'm there. I do my homework on time. I go to work. I sleep. I eat. I feel fine, but Charlie doesn't know why I'm acting this way. He knows it's because of Edward, but he doesn't know why I'm still like this. I'm like a zombie to him and when he threatened to kick me out, I knew he was worried. But really, there's nothing wrong. I just want to finish this life without killing myself. The day I decided to move on was the day that I finally woke up and couldn't believe what I had become. And now, I can see, and now I can feel. It's all thanks to someone. Jake.


	6. Whoever She Is

Title: Whoever She Is  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: Whoever She Is by The Maine  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: :/ I wanna Jake.

_Whoever she is, whoever she may be one things forsure, you don't have to worry._  
Somedays I worry about her. A lot. I can't keep my mind off her and it's not just her clumsiness that I worry about, it's her sanity. It disgusts me how much she is in love with him and I know, I know deep inside that it's not good for her. Not at all. I wish I could have been that prince charming to sweep her off her feet. The one that will be there but now that she is with him, I'm no longer in the picture. I can't. No matter how much I want to be, because of what he is, and what I am. I know I shouldn't worry, because I know that he loves her, but I want to be _that one._


	7. What's Good For Me

Title: What's Good For Me  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: What's Good For Me by Lucy Woodward  
Rating: 14A [A little bit of profanity.]  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters  
Author's Notes: :D

_Cuz I know, if i put everything i have into it, eventually, i'm gonna get what's good for me_  
Spending time with her was so easy. Seeing her smile again warms me and I know that she is in better hands than she ever was with that other one. I don't ever, ever want to lose her. She means way too much for me just to pass up and this time, I'm not going to let go. I'm not going to lose to some cold hearted ass hole who fucking ripped her heart out and just let it lay there. I'm not letting her go because she's what's good for me, and I have never felt anything like this. Ever. I love her.


	8. Obviously

Title: Obviously  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Jacob/Bella  
Song: Obviously by McFly  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters  
Author's Notes: My cellphone's name is Jacob :P

_So many nights now, I find myself thinking of her now._  
This night has been so difficult. Like the ones before it. To believe that she would go to be with that selfish cold one, the one that my tender heart beats against, more powerful than his potent grasp. Why did she choose him? Choose to let her heart stop beating and mine to break. I love her and I know she loves me, it's just a stupid choice. Why mess with perfection right? At least I would never put her life in intentional danger. I just can't take this anymore. I can't let this burning pain let me drift into this sought after sleep.


	9. As Long As You're Mine

**Title:** As Long As You're Mine  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella  
**Warnings:** Eclipse spoilers, sort of.  
**Author's Notes:** Lyrics are, As Long As You're Mine from the Wicked Soundtrack.

_Kiss me too fiercly, hold me too tight, I need help believing, you're with me tonight, my wildest dreamings, could not forsee, lying beside you, with you wanting me, and just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline, and if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment count, as long as you're mine._

The intensity of our touch, her eyes, closed. The jealousy in his. It is almost like sweet revenge and at this moment she's mine, and I will make it last as long as I must. His jealousy is raging, knowing full well that he can never comfort her like I can. I kiss her on her forehead and that makes him more uncomfortable and I enjoy every minute of it, because for now, she is mine and he will never be able to take the satisfaction of that out. And I will cling onto her as long as I can.


	10. Bubblewrap

**Title:** Bubblewrap  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Rating:** G  
**Character:** Jacob  
**Warnings:** End of Eclipse/Beginning of Breaking Dawn  
**Author's Notes:** Bubblewrap by McFly

_But I know you hurt the people that you love and those who care for you, I want nothing to do, with the things you're going through, this is the last time, I give up this heart of mine, I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who's finally realized, you're standing in moonlight, but you're black on the inside.  
_  
I want absolutely nothing to do with her. Not only am I being hurt because of the consequences of her actions, but she is hurting Charlie and her mother Renée with choosing eternal damnination just to be with _him_. He makes me sick and I know I have learned that I can no longer give of myself like a use to because of this crippling awareness in my chest. Not only will she be cold physically, but of heart too. I am going to keep running until she is so far in my past that I won't remember her name.


	11. Paperthin Hymn

**Title:** Paperthin Hymn  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Rating:** Um. NC-17 (Use of the f word X2)  
**Pairing:** Jacob about Bella and Edward.  
**Warnings:** End of Eclipse/Beginning of Breaking Dawn. Foul language.  
**Author's Notes:** Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin

_Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone, will daybreak ever come?_

I feel like I'm falling apart. The words that I could utter could not even come close to the anger that I am feeling. She chose that mother fucking _life_sucker. Her fragile life will leave me and there is nothing on this damn earth that I can do to prevent it, and what? I am left to just _forget_ about her and move on. I am enraged at the fact that she was not thinking about what is best for her, and choosing to hurt me for the fucking leech who eternally scarred her and is preventing a full life.


	12. Whoever She Is Different drabble

**Title:** Whoever She Is  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella  
**Warnings:** New Moon spoilers, sort of.  
**Author's Notes:** Lyrics are Whoever She Is by The Maine, New Moon.

_Whoever she is, whoever she may be, one thing's for sure, you don't have to worry._

You know what? It is hard to imagine what she is going through. To understand the instant shock of pain that could pulse through one's body just over a stupid _bloodsucker_. I mean I could never, I would never do something like that to her. It is just ridiculous. But is it wrong for me to worry about her? I know she would get upset if she knew just how much I do. She wants me to be worried about me, but she's the one falling apart at the seams. I just want to be there for her through everything.


End file.
